life in reverse
by silhouetted
Summary: BrianRome slash Brian laughs. He says, "Suki, I think I have to stay here forever.


**Life in Reverse**

Brian remembers reading that one story about the dog that sat by the torn body of its best friend, dead in the middle of the street--a messenger of death. Brian feels like that dog now, sitting next to a burning car because fire doesn't give souvenirs like bodies.

There are no tears to shed. Brian just feels numb all over, hit by a cold wave of water an d ice in the scorching Miami sun. He thinks,

_Rome, you still fight like shit_.

And then Suki, _Suki_--she comes up and says, "Bullet, I'm sorry."

Brian laughs. He says, "Suki, I think I have to stay here forever."

HR 

Rome puts the car in reverse. He can snag a few tricks off Brian if Brian steals the stare-and-drive off him.

He flips the guys tailing him and puts the car back into gear when he goes up and over the bridge.

His car tumbles to the ground like a boulder down a hill. All Rome can think is, _Damn, Brian, where's my kiss goodbye._

HR 

"Brian," Rome says, a second after Tej calls. "Tej says he needs a fourth racer. You on?"

"Nah," Brian mumbles. He's hot and sticky and Rome is somewhere near the window. "Get your ass back in bed, Rome."

"I'm on," Rome says into the phone, and Rome hangs up. He saunters over to give Brian a long, sloppy kiss. "Let's go, homeboy. I got a race to win."

"Uh-huh." Brian pulls Rome down for another kiss. "You gonna win?"

Rome laughs. Of course he's going to win. "Bro," he says, "only if you're there."

HR 

"Brian, it's fuckin' hot." Rome wipes a hand across his forehead. "Let's go back to your place." Brian's getting it on with some chic, some blondie with a great ass, but Rome doesn't care.

Brian has Rome's name written all over him. That's why Brian says to the chic, "Sorry, gotta jet."

Rome grins and takes Brian out to the car, fucks him in the backseat and bites his shoulder when he comes, just the way Brian likes it--rough, hot, tight. _Rome_.

HR 

The chic's name is Diana. She's got a hot mouth and a bigger chest than Brian's seen. He's not sure if they're real. She's fun, though, and Brian loves a good time.

Still. He's waiting. Rome's going to get bored. He's going to walk over and take Brian home, going to kiss Brian exactly the way he wants him to because he's _Rome_.

HR 

"You wanna stop by the club?" Brian's bored. He could use the fresh air. Maybe a good car chase, if Rome's up to it.

But Rome's pretending to sleep. Brian turns around to kiss the side of his lips. "Rome, wake up," he mumbles. "I'm bored."

"Crazy ass white boy." Rome sighs. "Too much damn soda."

Brian laughs. "Come on, bro, I wanna get a drink."

Rome grumbles a bit, but he rolls out of bed and gets dressed. Brian watches him until Rome slaps him with a pillow. "Get dressed, cuz."

Brian laughs. "I can go like this."

"Like hell you are."

"Gimme one of your blouses, man."

"Hater."

HR 

Brian grins. "Sleepy? I know just how to wake you up again." He slides down between Rome's legs and takes him into his mouth, sucks him until Rome's voice shakes the boat and his hands are tight and clenched in Brian's hair with his long, dark fingers.

HR 

Brian loves to ride Rome best. He loves to straddle him and tease Rome, to jack himself off until Rome tries to flip them over.

Brian always gets what he wants, though. Brian always gets to watch Rome climax, always gets to see Rome's mouth mumble, "Shit, Brian--"

Today is no different.

"Brian," Rome groans, right against Brian's throat, and Brian comes just from the sound of his voice, hot like the desert they grew up in.

HR 

"Rome, let's close up shop early."

"Whatcha got in mind, Brian?"

Brian grins. "A little something for your hot ass."

Rome grins right back.

HR 

They have brunch at some KFC, with Rome eating twenty hot wings and Brian his BBQ chicken. "Bro, you always wake up so damn late."

Brian laughs as he drinks his soda. "Hey, Rome, you always keep me up all damn night."

Rome kicks him under the table. "_Fairy._"

"Don't be a hater," Brian chortles, cleaning up the soda that's coming out of his nose.

HR 

Brian loves waking up. Rome is the first thing he smells. Even after so many months in Miami, Rome still smells like desert sand--feels that way, too, soft but hot, slippery, like he could slip right out of Brian's fingers.

"Mornin', Rome," Brian says with a grin. "Hey, Rome. I'm hungry."

Rome grimaces and rolls around so that his back is to Brian. "Bro, go brush your damn teeth. No one wants to smell your godamn morning breath."

Brian laughs.

He thinks, _Today's going to be a great day._


End file.
